Love will get us back together
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Mr Pendanski and the Warden had a fight after 4 months of being married they walked away from each other, after a hour of not being around each other. They Realize that how sad they felt for not being around with each other, so they came around back together in the night they had their first fight together.


**Another song that is based on WardenXPendanski, this song is a parody to "Love will find a way" from Lion King 2 so I fought maybe this song will do great for Warden and Mr Pendanski.**

* * *

**Summary:** Mr Pendanski and the Warden had a fight after 4 months of being married they walked away from each other, after a hour of not being around each other. They Realize that how sad they felt for not being around with each other, so they came around back together in one day.

* * *

Mr Pendanski was in his and the Warden's cabin they were making dinner, it was hard for the Warden to make dinner by herself but it's easier when Mr Pendanski to help her out "Lou, where do you want me to put these flowers?" the Warden turned to Mr Pendanski "Jackson, they can go on the middle of the table." she said as Jackson put the flowers down and causing him to fall back on the chair "Jackson! are you ok?" "I'm fine, if you didn't put that chair there!" he growled, the Warden didn't care what he said so she went back to cooking dinner.

While eating the Warden took a sip of her tea and then spit it back out "Jackson, I fought it has sugar in it." the Warden looked at Mr Pendanski with a angry look on her face "I fought you drink tea without sugar." "Excuse me, I did but with sugars makes it sweeter." the Warden was then getting angry with Mr Pendanski "Well, you should have told me earlier!" "Well who cares about that now, I'll put sugar in it." the Warden got up and put sugar in her tea "You're starting to sound like Mr Sir when he's angry." Mr Pendanski laughed "Excuse me?" the Warden heard Mr Pendanski making a joke about her personality with Mr Sir's being like her's, it made her more angry "How dare you compare me with Mr Sir, Jackson!" the Warden then pushed him off of his chair.

"You don't have to do that, and I am just saying!" "Oh yeah for what? do you can get me more mad at you?!" the Warden then stamper her foot "Well Louise Pendanski, I am just going to have dinner by myself!" "Good then Jackson, you really are a jackass for getting me started!" the Warden roared as Mr Pendanski grabbed his dinner "Well you're a bossy mean queen bee." he said as he left the cabin with the Warden all by herself "Now I can eat by myself without Jackson getting me more angry and having my dinner getting cold." she sighed to calm herself down as she dig in her dinner.

A hour after dinner time the Warden was crying, she knew all the things she said to Mr Pendanski was wrong. She wished that she never have said those mean things to him, when Mr Pendanski was with the boys at group D he felt sad in his heart but he wasn't crying. He knew that he said mean things to Louise and he felt bad, he knew that Louise was crying right now even he doesn't hear it but he can feel her crying in his heart. He knew that he had to say sorry to her, and it was going the same thing to the Warden she has to say sorry to her husband for what she called him and what she did and said to hurt his feelings. Their feelings were both hurt by each other.

So the Warden went outside to see if she can find Mr Pendanski "Jackson?" she looked around she couldn't find her husband but she could get in her car and started up "Oh grandpa..." she sobbed "What have I done?" the Warden was feeling sad in her heart as Mr Sir knocked on the car door as the Warden rolled her window down "You ok Louise?" "No Mr Sir...I had a fight at dinner with my husband, and now I can't find him." Mr Sir knew how sad the Warden felt so he got in her car.

"You missing your grandpa since you were in charge of the lake?" "Yeah, if he was with me still. I would have talked him him about how I can fix this on my own." the Warden sobbed harder as Mr Sir rubbed her back "I know how you feel, sometimes when you are married you have fights like this. But like me show you something." Mr Sir shut off her car "What are you doing?" she asked "Where are you going?" the Warden followed Mr Sir to his office, he held a mirror to her "What does this have to do with anything?" the Warden was confused, she had no clue on what was Mr Sir was doing.

_In a Perfect life, what we were never sure._

_We would never need, to stay alone._

"Look through the mirror Warden." Mr Sir said, the Warden looked at the mirror she could only see her reflection "Excuse me? It's just my reflection." Mr Sir didn't think what will the Warden see through the mirror to see who she really sees "Look harder, you miss your grandpa and grandma?" the Warden nodded "They live in you Louise." Louise Pendanski looked harder through the mirror to see her grandparents through the mirror of what they looked like when they were younger at that time "I can see my grandparents before I became their granddaughter." "See Louise?" Mr Sir asked "Sometimes when you miss someone you loved and they were close to you, it can always see who your loved ones once was around you." the Warden could see through the mirror about her family.

"I've never knew I was able to see through the past." she said "The past can hurt Louise, but sometimes in the past. You learn from it." "How can you learn from the past?" the Warden was confused even more "When you did something in the past if it was right or wrong. You look back at it, you then notice about what you could have done to fix it and you would be able to fix it now." "Now I know about that." the Warden said "Keep that in mind, you'll tell this to your future children. Your Grandfather will always live in your heart, he will never leave you." the Warden walked outside as she looked at the stars.

_They can have the life, we'll create our own._

_I may not be brave, strong or smart. But somewhere in my vision you could never seen._

_I know, Love will get us back together._

The stars were being covered in fog and clouds, it made amazing image of Trout Walker from when he was young. The Warden never seen how young Trout Walker was from 110 years ago "Louise." the ghost voice said "Grandpa? how could this be true?" the Warden could see her grandfather from the fog in the sky, a ghost image of him "I've watched you, and your every move. When I look at you this young you are now, you look like your grandmother." the Warden looked at the ghost "Really? how am I like my grandmother?" she asked "It's like you taking the resembles of your grandmother mixing up with your mother, but to me you look like your grandmother. Even she's not with you."

"Thanks Grandpa, but I had a fight for the first time." "Who did you had a fight with?" the ghost of Trout Walker asked "Jackson Pendanski, my husband that I had a fight with. After 4 months of being married that was my first fight with him, and grandpa I don't know what to do. How can I fix it?" the Warden looked at the ghost of her grandpa with tears rolling down her face "Remember who you are, you're my granddaughter. When you knew you did something wrong, the first thing you do right away is to apologies to the one you did was wrong to." "Thank you grandpa, I'll do that now." the Warden smiled "And I miss you." as the fog and clouds were fading Trout Walker had one more thing to say to her granddaughter "I miss you too sweetheart, now remember; you must do what is right for your heart. Follow where your heart takes you." when the ghost of Trout Walker was gone, the Warden knew what to do "Now I know what I must to." the Warden went to tent D to look for Mr Pendanski "Jackson?" but she didn't see him she looked in her cabin "Jackson? where are you?" the Warden then went out in the desert while driving her car to see if she can see Mr Pendanski, she started to cry inside the car, she fought that there was no hope on making things right for herself and him.

_Everywhere I go, I'm home. If you are there beside me like dark, turning into light._

_Somehow we'll get back together, now that I have found you. Love will get us back together._

Mr Pendanski looked around until he saw his wife's car, and by the look of it. She was crying in her car "Man what have I done, now I have to get things right again." Mr Pendanski walked to the Warden's car to watch her crying her eyes.

_I was so selfish, now I realize._

_What I did was wrong, and now it is time to fix it._

_There's amazing life, it's shining in your eyes._

The Warden turned to look at Mr Pendanski, she stopped crying and looked at him as she formed a smile on her face. Mr Pendanski smiled back as the Warden unlock her car as Mr Pendanski got in the front seat with the Warden "I'm so glad you're safe Lou, I was looking for you everywhere." "I'm glad you found me too Jackson, I was getting worried about you while I was looking for you." the Warden smiled as Mr Pendanski wiped the remaining tears from his wife's face "We're never going to have any fights like this again." the Warden turned to Mr Pendanski as she took his hand into her's "We'll never have fights again, at least we'll try not to. Even we get stuck on things like this."

The Warden and Mr Pendanski drove all the way back to camp as they got out of the car, they smiled in a loving way as they gave each other hugs "Louise Pendanski, we are going to stay together always and forever." the Warden smiled at Mr Pendanski "And Jackson, if anything happens to me. I'll still love you, no matter what happens to me or you. We'll never leave each other again." the Warden and Mr Pendanski started kissing each other and hugging until they both fell on the Warden's couch when they walked in the cabin, they continued kissing and hugging each other. The Warden learned her lesson, always follow you heart wherever it goes. Always do what is right.

_And if only we can feel it too, but now the happiness I feel with you._

_They know; Love will get us back together, everywhere we go we're home. And we are here together._

_Like dark, turning into light. __Somehow we'll get back together, now that I have found you. Love will get us back together._

_I know that Love...Will, get us, back together._

The End


End file.
